


The sun is shining and everyone is suffering

by DinLulz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: Ошибок не бывает. События, которые вторгаются в нашу жизнь, какими бы неприятными для нас они ни были, необходимы для того, чтобы мы научились тому, чему должны научиться.Ричард Бах.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor & Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 2





	The sun is shining and everyone is suffering

Канайя сидела в лагере возле костра, рядом с ней беседовали Непета и Каркат. Марьям думала, что так они отвлекаются от тревожных всепоглощающих мыслей о том, что их товарищей нет уже довольно давно и, наверное, они уже мертвы. Возможно, их головы заняты тем, что они представляют, как Эридан разрывает Терези или Соллукса на части, в то время как Гамзи пытается ему помешать, или чем-то подобным, но в реальности Вантас устало пересказывает Лейон сюжет какой-то романтической книжки, а та вставляет свои безобидные комментарии. Марьям могла бы присоединиться к ним, но не хотела быть занята беседой с ними, когда остальные вернутся. Она точно знала, что они вернутся, и точно знала, что хочет быть первой, кому расскажут, что там случилось.

Её терпение вскоре было вознаграждено. Потрёпанный и до кошмарного мрачный Соллукс, а за ним и слегка расстроенная, но уверенная Терези вошли в помещение. Каптор, не проронив ни слова, сел к костру, и все по его лицу сразу поняли, что лезть к нему будет плохой идеей. Пайроп же под ожидающе-прожигающие взгляды подошла к Канайе и тихо шепнула ей о том, что они должны пока отойти от лишних ушей, и о том, что сейчас ей нужна именно она. В этот момент Марьям видела в глазах Карката такую искреннюю и страстную злобу, которую она по отношению к себе не видела, наверное, никогда. Вантас ненавидит быть не в курсе всех событий, особенно таких важных. И все присутствующие знают об этом, но Терези всё равно сделала это. Больно, наверное.

Отойдя на некоторое расстояние от костра, Пайроп слегка неловко оглянулась на остальных, будто проверяя, не подслушивают ли они, а потом полностью расслабилась, остатки неизвестной печали и вовсе исчезли с её лица.

— Всё пошло немного не так, как мы рассчитывали. Но теперь Эридан нам не угрожает. — Она ненадолго замолчала и поправила очки. — Гамзи его убрал, — добавила она, ощущая тяжёлое повисшее непонимание.

Такого исхода стоило ожидать. С того самого момента, когда Эридан начал вести себя странно; с того момента, когда он совершенно внезапно охладел к алым отношениям с Фефери и предпочёл им возрождение кисмесиса с Вриской; с того самого момента, когда он, весь в крови Серкет, сказал Пейшес: «Любимая, я думаю, нам пора расстаться»; с того момента, когда он на глазах всех, а что главное, Соллукса, пробил бедняжке грудину. Но Каптор не смог его убить тогда и, к тому же, уже давно придумал какой-то странный план, чтобы этого не делать, ведь он надеялся, что сможет всё исправить и не обязательно будет убивать Ампору. У него почти получилось. Только почти не считается.

— Теперь ясно, почему Соллукс такой мрачный. — Марьям сочувствующе глянула в сторону тролля. Собеседница с неохотой повторила этот жест.

— Видела бы ты его там… Он даже, кажется, плакал, а потом и я не выдержала. Да там все плакали, кроме Гамзи. Это было отвратительно, — тихо, будто говорит самые ужасные и тайные вещи на свете, ответила Пайроп.

— А где сейчас Гамзи? — всё-таки задала вопрос, из-за которого и затевался разговор, тролль.

— Хоронит преступника.

***

Канайе не пришлось долго искать Макару. Она просто обошла здание, немного походила по лесу, вышла на какую-то невероятно красивую поляну, а потом увидела его, сидящего на корточках у свежей могилы. Гамзи успел похоронить друга, нарвать где-то прекрасных пёстрых цветов для него и теперь просто сидел и негромко говорил что-то своему падшему товарищу.

-… всё исправим, и тогда ты снова будешь со своей рыбной жёнушкой. Вы будете счастливы, я знаю. — Канайя подошла уже, очевидно, под самый конец прощания. Макара немного помолчал, а потом поднялся. Марьям сохраняла тишину, зная, что её утешения здесь бесполезны. Гамзи явно не тот тролль, которому действительно нужны её слова. — Я пиздец как хочу надеяться, что мой друже сейчас в лучшем, мать его, мире со своей мейтспритом. Потому что если это, блять, не так, то получается, что я не зря отрёкся от своих злоебучих богов. 

Канайя не уставала удивляться тому, как же сильно Гамзи изменился за эти годы. Это больше не тот обдолбанный мальчик-высшекровка, оставляющий за собой длинный кровавый след и идущий своим, только ему известным, путём. Теперь это совершенно другой тролль. Новый Гамзи больше не верит в чудеса, он устал от своих кровавых богов, а его голос теперь всегда спокоен. Он не оглядывается назад, живёт так, будто вчера не существует, а до завтра ещё целые десятилетия. Макара сбежал от старой жизни и уже давно не получает удовольствие от убийств своих друзей, которых у него осталось только двое. Один сейчас лежит в свежей могиле, а второй, кажется, готовится к ментальному самоубийству.

— Он был моим хорошим друже. И я пиздец как расстроен. Но при этом я, ёбаный рот, знаю, что мы исправим всю эту хуйню. Надо только привести двухцветного ебучего бро в чувства, а то он, наверное, как всегда ахуеть как расклеился из-за этой пидорасни. Была бы здесь его чёртова мойрел, это бы сильно ускорило дело. Но, вообще-то, насрать. — Наверное, о старом Макаре напоминает только его матерная манера речи. Но Канайя подозревает, что он может и без этого, просто не хочет отпустить себе грех в виде «славных деньков», которые он устроил всем. — Почему столько хуйни произошло именно тогда, когда меня не было? — задал в никуда вопрос тролль и замолчал, глядя куда-то в темноту леса на другой стороне поляны.

— Я думаю, нам пора, — решилась через некоторое время сказать Марьям, потому что ей начало казаться, что эта тишина продолжается целую вечность. Пусть она и была лёгкой, спокойной и ощущалась как-то правильно, Канайе начало казаться, что если это продолжится ещё некоторое время, то они станут памятниками старого мира и останутся на этой поляне навсегда.

Непохоже, чтобы Гамзи вообще помнил о существовании Марьям, и оттого она не уверена, что была услышана. Но спокойный тролль по левую руку от неё посмотрел самым печальным и осмысленным взглядом, который она когда-либо видела, на могилу своего друга, а потом, мотнув головой, ещё немного подумал о чём-то своём. Канайя хотела бы многое спросить у него, потому что начинала верить, что он единственный, кто действительно понимает, что здесь происходит. Но не решилась. Испугалась, что, даже если озвучить смысл всего происходящего вслух, она всё равно ничего не поймёт.

— Ты пиздец как права, — тихо сказал он. В его фразе будто и были все ответы на незаданные вопросы. И Марьям почувствовала невиданное спокойствие, хоть и не до конца поняла, отвечал он её мыслям или её словам.

Обратно они шли в полной тишине. Они слишком далеки друг от друга, и им не понять ни суждений, ни чувств друг друга. Да и в этом нет смысла. Смысл есть только в том, чтобы поскорее вернуться в лагерь.

***

— Прекрати немедленно ломать блядскую комедию, Пайроп. Хватит меня игнорировать, чёртова ты… — остаток фразы утонул где-то в гневном тихом рычании.

Терези уже устала. Она миллион раз сказала «нет» в разных вариантах и разными словами, но тупой, мелкий, одержимый хрен пойми какими демонами Каркат всё шипел свои дурацкие оскорбления, всё поливал её своей тихой яростью. Тролль говорила: «Не сейчас», «Не при Капторе», «Заткнись уже, тупоголовый ты придурок», на что Вантас плевался матами и кидался упрёками. «Да этому мудню шепелявому плевать, что ты скажешь. Ты что, не видишь, что он, блять, игнорирует всё, что тут происходит, слепая ты дура».

Терези уже давно не слепа, и она знает, что Соллуксу вовсе не плевать и всё это просто маскировка, глупая маска абсолютного безразличия ко всему вокруг. Сейчас его разум где-то далеко-далеко. Каптор пытается отвлечь себя от всего того дерьма, что навалилось на него за эти пару недель. Он знает, что может всё вернуть, но не может спасти себя от той горечи, что свалилась на него сейчас. Эта херь будто нажала на спусковой крючок его долбанутой самоненависти и вечного чувства вины, отчего огромная ответственность, лежащая на плечах, просто раздавила его. Соллукс слишком долго за это путешествие строил из себя неустрашимого лидера и того, кто способен принимать верные решения, чувствуя себя при этом беспомощным слепым котёнком.

Почему Каркат просто не может этого понять? Не может понять того, что если речь всё-таки зайдёт о том, чего он так желает, то маска Каптора посыпется, он просто завоет от адской боли, упадёт на грязный бетонный пол и будет в агонии сдирать кожу с лица. Крича при этом о том, что он бесполезен, что ничего не смог изменить, что не способен даже помочь своим грёбаным друзьям, и о том, что это именно он всё просрал. А потом, когда сорвёт голос, будет скулить и задыхаться, пока, наконец, не успокоится, не перестанет трястись и тихо всхлипывать, а после всего этого будет похож на скрючившийся труп тролля, умершего самой неестественной и мучительной из смертей.

Хоть Терези и ловит себя на мысли, что, возможно, немного сгущает краски в своей голове, но она точно не хотела бы проверять свои предположения и думает, что Вантас тоже не хотел бы их проверять, если бы был в здравом уме.

Поэтому она молчит, а крики невменяемого тролля всё продолжаются. Пайроп понимает, что всем им досталось, что Каркат тоже отхлебнул дерьма и его нервы, очевидно, самые шаткие в собравшейся компании, а также она прекрасно помнит, что он уже как минимум неделю нормально не спал и практически не ел, но она не понимает, почему он вдруг сорвался именно сейчас и откуда у него на это силы. Хотя, наверное, она и не хочет понимать. Она хочет, чтобы вернулась Канайя и заткнула его пасть. С Марьям пришёл бы Гамзи и успокоил второго, внешне эмоционально противоположного, идиота. А Терези смогла бы просто насладиться недолгими мгновениями тишины, во всех красках вспомнить всё, что происходило, и потом рассказать тупому Вантасу это. Со всеми грёбаными подробностями. Она будет рассказывать ему так, будто это было в замедленной съёмке, будто она запомнила каждую деталь, каждый чёртов блик на очках Соллукса и его тупую светло-жёлтую слезу беспомощности, катившуюся по серой щеке; так, будто её взгляд не был помутнён дурацкой прозрачно-бирюзовой солёной водой от сочувствия своему соратнику; так, будто она не отвела глаза, когда Макара горько зажмурился и привёл вынужденный приговор в исполнение; так, будто она не поморщилась, когда услышала тихий хруст шейных позвонков, и так, будто не вздрогнула от иронично спокойного голоса Гамзи: «Не парьтесь, я разберусь с ебучим телом. Идите в лагерь, ебантяи». Как он мог быть так спокоен, когда даже Пайроп, которая, вообще, по-хорошему, должна была быть рада этому, плакала. Ведь она, очевидно, не была рада. Наверное, Вриска в своём загробном мире ненавидит её теперь.

— Каркот, замолчи, пожалуйста. Неужели ты не видишь, что это не работает? — наконец подала голос Непета, которая всё это время блуждала где-то вне поля зрения Терези.

— Заткни пасть, котодевка. Никто тебе слово не давал. — Каркат смотрел злым взглядом куда-то за спину Пайроп.

Вдруг из дальней части помещения послышались гулкие шаги. Один бирюзовокровый тролль вздохнул с облегчением и наконец-то почувствовал себя хорошо.

***

Гамзи видел всю безысходность положения своего бро. Даже не так, он чувствовал. Этим дерьмом разило за километр, и от этого невозможно отмахнуться. Макара вообще много чего знал и чувствовал, но остальным об этом знать, естественно, необязательно. Для исправления состояния Соллукса он придумал самый странный и, скорее всего, нерабочий манёвр в своей жизни. Но если бы это не сработало, то Гамзи и не попытался бы это сделать. 

Пока они с Канаей подходили к костру, Макара немного оценил ситуацию. Злющий Каркат, грустно-усталая Непета, Терези. На удивление, просто Терези. И, конечно же, Каптор, сидящий и смотрящий невидящим взглядом куда-то перед собой. Грустно. Гамзи сам чувствовал, будто лишился чего-то невероятно важного, когда свернул шею Эридану. В принципе, так и было, но он знал, что так необходимо поступить, даже если это больно. К тому же не он выбирал эту судьбу для своего рыбного бро.

Было небольшое и быстрое голосование, которое предложил сам Ампора. Терези была «за» его смерть, Соллукс был «против», а Макара сохранил нейтралитет. Тогда Эридан сам проголосовал «за».

***

— Смерти Вриски и Фефери не помешают всё исправить, а моя — помешает?! — будто он только что не плакался из-за своей любимой в плечо Гамзи, закричал на Соллукса Ампора. — Я не слышу ответа, Сол, — тихонечко-хрипуче продолжил он. — Я не слышу его, потому что она не помешает, но ты, бля, не можешь сказать это вслух. Сол, я просто хочу сдохнуть и не вредить больше ни-блять-кому, понимаешь? Ты думаешь, мне так ахуенно живётся оттого, что я хочу откусить твою сраную тупую шепелявую башку из-за твоего тупого плана с сраными кисмесисами и ауспайстисом? Нихуя, Сол. Твоя забота и твой план нихуя не помогают, и поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты сдох следующим, — довольно спокойно сказал он и повернулся обратно к Гамзи. — Гам, с тобой я драться больше не хочу, потому что это пиздецки тупо и вообще не думаю, что тебе тоже особо приятно всё это дерьмо. Но, тем не менее, вы оба ведёте себя как ёбаные дебилы, — говорит Эридан немного даже нравоучительно. — Тер, блять, единственный адекватный тролль здесь, — он замолкает и недолго размышляет о чём-то. — Никто не говорил, что я не могу проголосовать… Я за. — Он поднимает руку вверх.

Соллукс сжимает полы растянутой футболки в руках. Он молчит. Он устал. И теперь он ещё и чувствует, что проебался по-особенному крупно. И так серьёзная эмоциональная травма из-за смерти Фефери становится ёбаной чёрной дырой. Хочется сдохнуть. Каптор больше не может терпеть. Ещё немного, и он просто взорвётся. Часы начали свой сраный обратный отсчёт.

***

— Вставай, бро, надо отойти и перетереть, — наклонившись к сидящему возле костра Соллуксу, прошептал Макара.

Каптор даже не отвечает, просто встаёт так, будто ждал этого предложения всю свою чёртову жизнь, и они выходят на улицу, чтобы никто их не услышал. Даже у стен есть уши. И Гамзи бы не хотел, чтобы эти мрази слышали о страданиях его бро. Они не достойны этого. Никто, блять, не должен слышать, как страдает его двухцветный бро.

— Друже, как ты? Эти бесоёбы не выели тебе мозг? — отведя Соллукса на безопасное, как Макара думает, расстояние от лагеря, он начинает диалог.

— У меня уже башка раскалывается от КК. Он так орал, матерился и упрашивал ТР, что я почти не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться, — тихо и устало отвечает он.

— Это типа хорошо или плохо?

— Я понятия не имею, — ещё тише отвечает он.

Гамзи начинает думать, что их обычный диалог с Каптором построить сейчас будет сложно. Двухцветный бро выглядит пиздецки уставшим. Макара понимает, что либо он вызовет у него истерику и вряд ли это закончится чем-то хорошим, но он, по крайней мере, сможет выпустить все свои мысли и всё своё дерьмо, либо Гамзи провернёт свой не стопроцентно успешный манёвр и тогда Соллукс будет практически обманут, но ему будет лучше. Скорее всего. Макара не совсем уверен.

— Друже, — шёпотом произносит он. Каптор едва ли реагирует, но становится понятно, что его это немного насторожило. Гамзи берёт его лицо руками и легонько приподнимает голову.

— Что ты делаешь, чел. — Соллукс не сопротивляется, и ему, вообще, кажется, всё равно, что делает его друг.

— Бро, посмотри мне в глаза, бля, — так же тихо продолжает Макара.

Двухцветный бро наконец-то заглядывает в глаза.

— Хорошо, Соллукс. Ты устал, я знаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул, понимаешь? — очень мягким шёпотом, в несвойственной себе манере, говорит тролль. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты очень устал, верно?

— Что за херню ты творишь? — уже немного оживлённее и заинтересованнее спрашивает Каптор. Теперь его это действительно начало беспокоить.

— Тихо, всё в порядке. Просто верь мне, добрый друг. Я хочу как лучше, но я вообще не уверен, сработает ли это, — честно отвечает Гамзи.

— Сработает, блять, что?! — ещё более обеспокоенно спрашивает Соллукс. Кажется, ещё немного, и он начнёт сопротивляться. Надо кончать с этой хернёй.

— Ебучие чудеса, бро, — усмехается Макара. Он знает, что это нихуя не чудеса. По крайней мере, он хочет так думать. — Просто смотри мне в глаза и слушай мой голос, ладно? Я понимаю, что тебя это немного беспокоит, но верь мне. Я же верил тебе. — Каптор, кажется, действительно задумался над этими словами. Ну, в общем, он верит. Теперь точно верит. — Спасибо, Соллукс. А теперь тебе нужно отдохнуть, ведь ты очень устал.

***

Картинка перед глазами начинает чертовски плыть, смазываться, дробиться. Шёпот Гамзи превращается в тихий монотонный гул где-то далеко-далеко под водой. Ты вдруг чувствуешь себя очень легко, а потом тебе снова очень плохо, и так ещё несколько раз. Эти американские горки ощущаются как-то странно правильно, и всё в мире вдруг становится как-то правильно.  
И вдруг ты чувствуешь себя так, как Арадия описывала состояние призрака, но потом вновь чувствуешь всё то дерьмо, что навалилось на тебя, и тебя начинает съедать вина за смерть Фефери. Господи, как ты мог это допустить. Ты хотел остановить это всё, правда, но долбаный Эридан высмеял тебя. Это всё его блядская вина.  
И вдруг это стало неважно. А потом ты понимаешь, что это только твоя вина, а Эридан умер из-за тебя. Если бы ты не был таким дебилом и не динамил бы Арадию, то Эридан тебя бы и не высмеял. «Ты даже для мейтсприта не готов, бля. О каком кисмесисе может речь идти, Сол», — а потом он гулко смеялся, наверное, на весь чёртов лес. Он прав отчасти, но ты просто в какой-то момент жизни резко перестал чувствовать алость хоть к кому-то. Ты просто бракованный дебил, видимо. А ведь Арадия так тебя любит…  
Арадия. Ты скучаешь по ней. Интересно, она вообще жива? И вдруг это снова становится неважно. А потом так важно, что тебя оглушают мысли о ней. И так ещё несколько раз. Она такая хорошая. Ты чувствуешь себя прекрасно, думая о ней. И вдруг только это становится важно. Тебе становится так спокойно от этого.

А потом ты видишь боковым зрением, что фон за спиной друга превращается в переливающиеся цветные пятна, но ты не ведёшься на провокацию сраного фона. Веки вдруг начинают тяжелеть, мысли в голове превращаются в тёплую и мягкую вату, ноги подкашиваются. И вот ты проваливаешься в самый спокойный и приятный сон в своей жизни.

***

Макара аккуратно поднимает двухцветного бро на руки. Ему давно пора отдохнуть. Очень давно. Но когда ему это нужно было так же сильно, как сейчас, Гамзи не было рядом. Но он рядом и готов помочь своему друже хотя бы сейчас.

Тролль заносит Соллукса в лагерь, кладёт на одну из импровизированных кроватей, а потом встречается с настороженным взглядом Карката и, кстати, не только его. Макара медленно подходит к костру.

— Что ты с ним сделал, Гамзи? — первой, на удивление, задаёт вопрос Канайя. А ведь Гамзи надеялся, что у них установилась ментальная связь или типа того. Очевидно нет.

— Ему пиздец как нужно отдохнуть. И я был бы самым хуёвым другом, если бы не помог ему с этим. — Марьям этот ответ устраивает. Ладно, она действительно теперь понимает больше, чем остальные.

— Что ты, блять, с ним сделал, придурок? — подал голос Вантас. — И только попробуй опять уйти от вопроса.

— Ничего такого, Каркат. По крайней мере я надеюсь на это. Просто немного «ммагии», — чтобы дезориентировать оппонента, Гамзи отвечает в несвойственной ему манере, мягким и слегка снисходительным тоном. Все возле костра оказываются дезориентированы, кроме Канайи. Очевидно, Макара с Марьям поладят.

***

Арадия не помнит, как начался этот сон. Как, в принципе, никто не должен помнить начало своих снов, так что её это не не особо волнует. Мегидо беспокоит только то, что это не похоже на её обычные сны. В её снах нескончаемый простор, свобода, высокое и чистое лазурное небо, возвышающееся над изумрудно-зелёной травой, усеянной росой. Этот сон был маленьким, серым, угнетающим и будто тесным для неё. Но почему-то через мгновение Арадия посчитала всё это закономерным. А потом она увидела своего мойрела, своего милого мойрела. И он был на удивление настоящим для сна, не похожим на обычные призрачные миражи. Она будто чувствовала, что он либо не является частью этого сна, либо самая лучшая его часть. Мегидо было сложно определить, что было бы для неё предпочтительнее.

— АА, это ты? — тихо спросил мойрел, стоя в углу пыльно-серой комнаты. Он выглядел уставшим, больным и чертовски потерянным. Его растерянный взгляд, взъерошенные волосы, мятая футболка заставляли Арадию задуматься о чём-то важном, но во сне мысли довольно часто ускользали прямо из-под носа…

Но потом Мегидо поймала жужжащий рой мыслей прямо за горячий хвост и поняла, что это сон Соллукса. А ещё она вспомнила, что не должна сейчас спать. Они с Эквиусом шли за водой. «Надеюсь, я просто поскользнулась, упала в воду и теперь тону», — как-то странно подумалось ей. Ладно, это правда сон Каптора, если ей в голову вдруг пришла такая мысль. Теперь она уверена в этом на сто процентов.

— Соллукс, да, это я. И я на удивление настоящая, — Арадия сказала это, будто сама не совсем верит в это. — Что происходит? — она решила перейти сразу к делу. Нет, Мегидо была рада видеть Соллукса, была рада, что он жив, просто хотелось разобраться в этой странной ситуации. Не каждый день против своей воли попадаешь к кому-то в сон, особенно в сон своего мойрела. Но Каптору, кажется, не хотелось ни с чем разбираться. Тролль поняла, что он просто не совсем в том состоянии.

Он бросился к ней и обнял. А потом начал беззвучно плакать. Арадия чувствовала всю его боль как свою, только вот такого она никогда раньше не чувствовала. Это была какая-то болезненная шипяще-колючая смесь гневного разочарования и апатичной тоски. От этих эмоций у неё на глаза выступили прозрачно-красные слёзы. Ей стало жаль своего мойрела. Очевидно, случилось что-то страшное, и Мегидо хотела бы попытаться во всём разобраться, но мутные серые облачка грусти мешали ходу мыслей. Поэтому Арадия и Соллукс стояли посреди комнаты и плакали, тролль аккуратно поглаживала своего мойрела по спутанным волосам, пока его плечи тихонько подрагивали. Она никогда не чувствовала такую близость с ним. Он всегда был отстранённым, не любящим попусту болтать о чувствах, а сейчас они разделяют общую боль, хоть Мегидо и понятия не имеет, что стало причиной этой муки.

— Соллукс, — она всхлипывает. — Что случилось? Почему тебе так… больно? — шёпотом спрашивает Мегидо.

— Я просто грёбанный тупой уёбок, АА. Прости меня. — Он прижал её ещё ближе к себе, его тонкие руки дрожали, а стены комнаты будто вторили его нервному тремору, слегка содрогаясь с каждым его вдохом.

— Соллукс, я не смогу тебе помочь, если не знаю, что случилось. — Арадия пытается стереть слёзы со своих щёк, но их место быстро занимают новые. — Расскажи мне, прошу тебя.

Каптор отпускает мойрела и выпрямляется, теперь смотря на неё сверху вниз, вытирает жёлтые слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и, кажется, практически успокаивается.

— Я очень облажался. Очень-очень, — его голос звучит хрипло. «И снова никакой конкретики», — Мегидо почти готова закатить глаза. Видимо, почувствовав её недовольство, Соллукс исправляется. — Вриска мертва. — Он ненадолго замолкает, вздыхает, зажмуривается. — Фефери тоже мертва.

— Ох, мне так жаль… — Арадия кладёт руки ему на плечи, хотя сердце, кажется, колет ещё больнее, чем когда она была свидетелем беззвучного плача.

— Я ещё не закончил. — Он с неохотой открывает глаза. — Эридан тоже мёртв. — Мегидо слышит какой-то тихий отчаянный треск изнутри стен серой комнаты. — Вриску и Фефери убил он. Вриске перегрыз горло, а Фефери пробил грудную клетку, — его лицо каменно спокойное, каким обычно и было. Арадия чувствует себя паршиво.

«О боги!»

— Мне жаль, Соллукс. — Ей кажется, что она слышала эхо своих слов, отражённое от стен этой серой клетки.

— Я мог всё это предотвратить. Но я пиздецки облажался, АА, — едва слышным шёпотом закончил он и опустил голову.

— Это ужасно, Соллукс, но ты это знаешь и без меня. Мне так жаль, что мы всего лишь во сне. И жаль, что мы, видимо, очень далеко друг от друга. Я волновалась за тебя. И, очевидно, не зря волновалась, — с огромным сожалением говорит Мегидо.

— Я облажался, — повторил Каптор. У него такой печальный взгляд, что мойрел уже не может это терпеть, её сердце просто сейчас разорвётся от этой ядовитой тоски. Нужно либо срочно сменить тему, либо привести его в чувства.

— Соллукс, ты в какой-то группе с кем-то из троллей? — она решила перевести тему. Арадия не знает, как помочь ему, правда. Она слишком далеко.

Каптор в ответ только лениво кивает.

— Сколько вас и кто именно?

— Я, Гамзи, Терези, Каркат, Канайя и Непета. Итого, нас шесть, — безразлично говорит он, пересчитав на пальцах. Кажется, не только у Мегидо мысли уплывают из-под носа.

«С ним Гамзи», — проносится догадка. Скорее всего, это хорошо, если он не расклеился так же, как и Соллукс. Хотя, это Гамзи. Он не мог расклеиться, он самый странный и неубиваемый тролль, которого видела Арадия. Всё в порядке, Соллукс наверняка в надёжных руках.

— Знаешь, — голос почему-то становится менее холодным, он поднял взгляд на мойрела. — До меня только что дошло, что если ты здесь и ты настоящая, то ты, возможно, жива, — он усмехнулся. — Этот сон явно не очень хорошо сказывается на моих умственных способностях.

— Не беспокойся на этот счёт, для первого осмысленного сна ты очень хорошо держишься. Тут с мыслями вообще довольно тяжело. — Похоже, Соллуксу немного лучше. Можно перейти на тему этого странного сна. — Я никогда не была в совместных осмысленных снах и понятия не имею, как тут оказалась, поэтому было бы неплохо, если бы мы выяснили, как это произошло.

— Наверное. Что нужно от меня? — Теперь Каптор стал похож на обычного себя, но его боль всё ещё здесь. Неизменное чувство вины, разочарование и тоска.

— Информация. Ты помнишь, где и когда ты заснул?

Похоже, этот вопрос поставил его в тупик, и он довольно надолго задумался.

— Я не помню, — с сожалением отвечает он.

— А что последнее ты помнишь? — решается задать ещё вопрос Мегидо.

Этот вопрос тоже был трудным, но найти ответ на него было легче.

— Я помню смерть Эридана. — Он спокоен, но за стенами комнаты тихо воет снежная буря. — Помню, как Терези затыкала Карката. Помню. — Он сощурился. — Помню, как пришла Канайя, а потом ко мне нагнулся Гамзи, и мы пошли поговорить. Больше, кажется, ничего не помню.

Ладно, это довольно много, наверное. Но это не дало ровным счётом ничего, кроме предположения, что Эридан погиб относительно недавно. Но это, опять же, не даёт абсолютно ничего. Все эти итоги звучат… обнадёживающе, да? На самом деле неважно, что тут творится. Важно, что Арадия рядом с Соллуксом, пусть и только во сне. Довольно удачно вышло, что их сны соединились именно в тот момент, когда ему нужна была помощь. То есть, скорее всего, её засосало в его сон, но это не особо важная деталь. Раз Мегидо не смогла выяснить, что тут происходит, то она должна выполнить свои функции мойрела. Вот её задача и, видимо, то, из-за чего всё это произошло. 

— Соллукс, давай просто проведём этот сон, как обычные мойрелы обычно проводят время. И заодно я научу тебя всяким сонным штучкам. — Она заставила себя улыбнуться сквозь жгучую тоску, ведь знала, что это важно для них обоих. И вдруг стало гораздо легче, за стенами затихла вьюга, а боль притупилась. Соллукс вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. Всё вокруг стало чуть менее серым.


End file.
